Learn to be Loved in Return
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Casey watches Moulin Rouge and remembers to a time not so far back where she compared her life and decisions to the ones of Satines. Maybe Dasey, maybe CaseyOC, read to find out!


A/N: I said I would probably be updating "That Someday" rather quickly, and I still intend to. I just love getting random ideas and going with it, its always fun to do oneshots in my mind... hehe. Hey wait, I wrote a new chapter for "That Someday" and this all in one day? Holy crap, I need a life. I got this idea about 4 or 5 days ago watching "Moulin Rouge" with one of my best friends... 

Summery: Casey is watching her favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. She cant help but remember when she compared herself to Satine, and how this movie related to her life in a uncanny way...

Disclaimer: Don't own Moulin Rouge, or Life with Derek.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

**Caseys P.O.V**:

_I sunk back into the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn and a glass of ice tea. I had just put in most likely the best movie ever, or least in my mind it was the best movie ever. Pressing Play on the remote control, I allowed myself to get comfortable while my movie began. I dot know why people would dislike this movie, it has everything, singing, dancing, drama, comedy, action and romance. Oh, most defiantly romance. You could say the movie was mostly about romance, which was true, but it wasn't one of those fairy-tail stories, it was very dark and deceptive_.

_What movie am I talking about? **Moulin Rouge** of course! I had probably seen it nearly 50 times since it came out. The first time I went and watched it was mainly due with the fact it had Ewan McGregor in it. but that is beside the point. I literally fell in love with this movie, all because of the romantic plot. Yes, I, Casey MacDonald, am a hopeless romantic. Okay, sure, most girls are, but I've been known as a girl who doesn't need love in her life to be happy. I already had everything I needed, prefect grades, a great family and a great school._

_That all changed though, when my mom got married George Venturi. Not that I dislike George, he is a very nice man, and he's great for my mother. It was more of the living arrangement that I disliked. George had three kids, Derek, Edwin and Marti. Edwin took sometime, but we eventually came to a sort of truce for the whole step-sibling thing, and Marti, well she was down right adorable, even if she constantly got into my stuff. Then there was Derek, the most annoying, obnoxious, cocky, arrogant, pompous, self-absorbed individual I have ever met. We fought constantly that first year, sometimes they even got physical, not that we left marks or anything, it was just more of a way to annoy the other._

_I'm not even sure when the fighting stopped. I know it was sometime after Derek turned 16, while I was still 15, and that one day I got mad at him, started yelling, and all he did was look at me. It was strange, because Derek's not one to back down to a challenge. When I asked him why he wasn't yelling back, getting into my face, calling me his stupid little nicknames anymore, the only answer I managed to receive was him telling me it wasn't worth his time. I was hurt by that, even if I only ever admitted it to myself, because that was what we did. We fought constantly, about every little detail of everything, and I enjoyed it. I don't know why, maybe it was because I loved the fact that Derek pushed me, just as I pushed him back. I'm not really sure exactly, all I know is that I got some sort of thrill out of it._

_Wow, I have gone completely of track. That's right Casey, watch the movie. You love this movie, watch it. Ahhhh, that's right. Just focus on the movie... See, its not so hard. Okay, so maybe I'm lying. This may be my favorite movie, but I cant watch it without further explaining myself. Another reason I love this movie, is because I have always felt like Satine. Okay, so I'm not a whore, and I defiantly can't sing that good, but her motives are very respectable. All she really wants is love, much like me, and she's unsure weather to go for true love, or the love that gave her the most guarantee, once again, just like me. Okay, so not like me right now, but defiantly me a while ago._

_There I was, dating the most amazing guy ever. He did everything for me, my knight in shining amour, told me he loved me, and always treated me like I was a precious gem, much like a man should. And then there was another guy, who was more like a fool in aluminum foil, but I knew in my heart that he did love me, and even though he didn't always treat me like a gem, he still considered me one. The first was my Duke, the guy I knew would give me the world if I asked, the later being my Christian, the guy who truly loved me and just wanted me happy. As much as I tried, I never wanted to feel like I had to chose, because losing either of them would be too much to bare, and I dint want that feeling._

_Eventually, things with my Duke picked up the pace. He offered me the world, promising me everything I would ever need as long as I was with him. What's a girl to do? I couldn't just say no, not right away, so I told him I needed time. I knew that if I was with my Duke, I would have everything I ever needed, but I still questioned if it was real love. Not on his part, I knew he loved me, but I was unsure I loved him. My mind would always wonder back to my Christian, always knowing that he truly loved me, and that despite my better judgment, I loved him. Yet, I still lead on the Duke, knowing that it would a lot easier for me to countinue with this lie then to fac my real feelings. My Christian was hurt, he told me things I already knew, that our love was true love and even though he would never be able to give me the life that the Duke would, that the fact that we were in love would be the only thing that mattered_.

_In the end it was down to having everything I would ever possibly want, or love. I know it sounds easy right, but trust me, it wasn't_.

**Slam.**

_I look up from my movie, my choice standing there. He smile at me, then glances at the screen. Rolling his eyes he laughs at me, sitting down on the couch._

"**_Moulin Rouge_**, again? Haven't you seen it about, 50 or so times?" He asked, looking at the DVD box sitting on the table.

"So what. I love this movie." I reply.

"Isn't this the one with Nicole Kidman, and she chooses between the Duke and the writer?" He asked, looking at me.

"You know its the one with Nicole Kidman where she chooses between the Duke and the writer. Remember, its just like us." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"I know. Tell me again which one she chooses?" He asked, leaning in closely.

"The right one." I said, pulling back a bit.

"And he would be?" He asked, pressing on.

"The writer. Because she chooses true love over everything." I simply stated, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"And this relates to us how?" He asked, face inches from mine.

"Because I chose you, my true love. My Christian, even though I already had an offer from the Duke for everything I could ever want. I chose true love instead." I said, closing my eyes and leaning forward.

"And I thank you for that." He said, closing the space in between us with his lips. The kiss was soft and tender, the way it should be with your true love. I smile against his warm lips, knowing I made the right decision.

"Your welcome." I said between kisses. Our kissing continued for a few minutes before he picks me up and puts me on his lap, holding my body close to his. I nuzzle my head against his chest as he played with my hair.

_We were having an incredibly cute moment, and don't you know, the door swings open again. Edwin and Lizzie come walking in, with Mom, George and Marti following behind them._

"Hey Casey, hey Derek." Edwin says as he walks towards the kitchen.

_Yes, he said Derek. Derek was my Christian, the love of my life._

"Moulin Rouge again? This must be the millionth time." Lizzie said, sitting down in Dereks chair.

"Its our movie Liz. Its how Casey chose me, not Max." Derek pointed out.

_True, I defiantly watched this movie at least 15 times while I was deciding between them. That was 3 months ago, the end of junior year, Max Schaefer asked me to promise that we would marry after high school, and I couldn't do it, not right away. I took two weeks to decide what I wanted, and left for the last day off school without saying so much of a hello to Derek. As soon as I saw Max, I told him I couldn't do it and broke up with him._

_I knew I loved Derek and he loved me, even though I was unsure what our parents would think. When I told Max no, I came home a completely changed person. As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Derek standing talking to my mother about something or another_.

_I walked right up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me, and gave me this "I can't believe your talking to me after everything you have put me through recently" look, and turned back. That was my breaking point. I grabbed his arms and pulled him around to me, before he even had time to think I crushed my mouth against his. He was shocked, but he quickly kissed me back. When we finally pulled away, we got an applause from our family. I looked him in the eyes and told him I chose him, my Christian, not Max, the Duke._

_So much like Satine, I chose love. I loved Derek more then I could love any amount of money, or any promises of the world. I knew that he was it, my one, like Christian was Satines one. I chose being in love over everything. Didn't I already tell you I'm a hopeless romantic?_

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Not my best work, by far. Not that bad either. I hope you all liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!

Bexx


End file.
